P as in Potter
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: I forgot to do my homework. That's all it took was one missed homework assignment and I'd landed myself a date with Potter.


**Summary: I forgot to do my homework. That's all it took was one missed homework assignment and I'd landed myself a date with Potter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**P as in Potter**

You know one thing that's horrible about the summer holidays? Homework. Yes, homework. What kind of evil, twisted, teacher gives homework over the summer holidays? Professor McGonagal does. How stupid? I mean, what kind of teenager wants to do homework_ over the holidays_? 

Have I made myself clear enough that it was homework (yes, _home_work) over the summer holidays? 

Not the type of homework that you get a week to work on once you get back to school if you have questions or anything. No. Of course not. It's the type of homework that you have to hand in the second you walk into class, nice and neat. 

Did I mention that Transfiguration (along with Arithmacy and History of Magic, though _those _teachers didn't give me any homework) is one of my weaker subjects? It's so weak, in fact, that I tend to forget about it. I had the assignment written down and everything! Right inside the cover of my book so that I wouldn't forget. 

But what are the odds that I'll actually look in that book before school starts off again? Slim to none, that's it. I didn't even bring the book on the train so that I could scribble something down. 

"Did you do the Transfiguration homework?" Alice asked once we'd met up and found a compartment with Marlene. 

I froze and looked at her, wracking my brain for anything that had to do with Transfiguration and homework. But all that came to mind were my notes, which were covered with doodles. 

"_What_ Transfiguration homework?" I asked. 

"That four foot essay we had to do on Circe and how she turned sailors into pigs," Marlene explained. 

"Who?" I asked completely confused. I'd never heard of this woman in my entire life. How was I supposed to write an essay about her in... four hours? "Can I see your essay, Alice? _Please_? I completely forgot about it!" 

Alice stood up to dig through her trunk, like the good friend she is, so that she could find her essay for me. Marlene copied and soon I had two essays in my hands, both very long and very completed. 

By the time I'd finished scribbling down random facts from both essays (on a very crumpled piece of parchment I'd found at the bottom of my trunk), I'd made a mediocre version of what would happen if Alice and Marlene's essays had a baby. A very stupid baby who knew absolutely nothing about Circe. It's kind of like what happened in my family. My mother stays at home and my dad runs a flower shop. What do I do? I go learn magic. 

Oi. 

"You essay, Miss Evans?" McGonagal said to me when I walked in to class. I dug around for my "essay" until I found it, even more squished under my Potions book and bundle of quills. I smiled quickly, bearing no teeth, before turning my head and running to sit with Alice. 

"I'm going to get a T for that," I moaned, collapsing next to her. 

"I'm sure you'll do _fine,"_ Alice said, her attempt at being soothing. 

"Here you are, Professor," said a voice that made my stomach turn. James Potter walked in, his essay already out, neat as a pin, and exceeding the four feet. He was the reason I did horribly in this class, anyway. Once I'd realized that he'd been right all these years, that I couldn't resist him (as arrogant as that sounds), he stole all of my concentration. My doodles were his initials, and quaffles. I doodled _quaffles_ because I like James Potter. There's obviously something wrong with me. 

Sirius, Remus, and Peter were closely behind him, Remus and Sirius both with their essays out, Peter scrambling to look for his. Oh God, I must have looked like Peter to her. 

My stomach still felt queasy as she went over the syllabus for the year. It was mainly about the NEWTs and how this was our last year here so we had to be the best we can be, or some rubbish like that. I'd already heard it from Slughorn and Flitwick, both of whom made me feel even worse about not doing that stupid essay. 

It took an _entire_ week for her to get them back to us. An entire week of panicking, not knowing how I'd done or if I'd even wanted to know. 

"Miss Bryant," McGonagal said as she handed them back. Alice glowed when she got her essay back with a nice E on top. "Good job. I particularly like the part about the noses." Alice grinned. McGonagal turned to me and I felt my face go red. She handed me back my paper, face down. 

"How'd you do?" Alice whispered once McGonagal was away. 

"'P'," I mumbled. 

"What?" 

"A 'P'," I said, still quietly. Boy was there a lot of ink written on this that wasn't mine. 

"_What_? A 'D'? Dreadful? How did you manage that?" she asked, a bit louder now. 

"A '_P_'!" I said loudly. "I got a 'P' on the paper! 'P'! 'P' as in Potter! James Potter! You know who he is! The boy I fancy! The one who probably got an 'O' while I got a 'P'! Poor! I got a-" 

Her hand slapped over my mouth before I could say any more. 

Oh God. 

Think! _Thinking_! Lily, don't you remember how to _think_? It was one of the first things you learned to do, use your brain! And you know what you just did, Lily? It certainly wasn't use your brain. And you know what that caused? Everyone in your Transfiguration class to know that you fancy James Potter. And that you got a P on this essay, both of which you didn't want to share. 

This was bad. All eyes were on me. I was standing, my 'P' paper raised in the air, my stance crazed because I was in mid-rant about _James_. Oh jeez. 

Rock. I needed to find a nice rock to hide under. Even if its got bugs. They don't understand what I'm saying. I could rant and rave about anything and they'll just scurry along, happily because they live under a rock. 

McGonagal continued to pass out the rest of the essays. James was looking at me with a happy little grin on his face. Most people went back to what they were doing, but there were the few that were curious enough to keep watching. 

Where is that rock? 

"A 'P' isn't that bad if it reminds you of me," James said after a minute of staring at me. 

A boulder? 

"I wouldn't use your school work to remind you of Prongs. You've done so well, you don't want to be getting 'P's on all of you stuff, now do you?" Sirius added. 

Maybe a piano. 

"Maybe if your hair wasn't so messy and so... distracting... I would have pai- done better." Fudge monkeys. 

I can't remember what happened to my quick-witted comebacks when we used to fight daily. Did they fly out of my ear or something? Ugh. This is embarrassing. 

"Smooth," Alice noted, grinning at Marlene. "Just end it right now, Lily." 

I sighed. End it. Perfect. Then it'd be over (obviously) and I could go find that boulder. 

"Want to go to the Three Broomsticks this Saturday?" I asked. The second 'day' left my mouth, my hand slapped up. A little late, but it still came. 

James grinned. 

"Sure." 

So should I find the boulder now? Or after Saturday? 

**A/n: Hokay, here's another one. The P as in Potter came to me while I was washing my hair. I don't know why, but there's the story line I figured could go with it. But it puts me closer to my Golden Fic (which is coming out marvelously, by the way). I hope you guys liked this one. It was kind of random. But shrug That happens. Not to mention my mom kept bugging me that she needed to check her mail.**

**Much love and good grades,**

**Siriusly Klutzy**


End file.
